El destino de Athena y Pegaso
by Athena Chibi
Summary: colección de one-shots sobre esta hermosa pareja donde se encuentran mis fic "Menstruación" y "La pérdida de la inocencia" y ahora "El destino de las gemelas"
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente pues que creen aquí les traigo un nuevo One-shot de HUMOR, ROMANCE Y AMISTAD espero les guste y se rían conmigo chicos jajajaja.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece le pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi y a la TOEI.

Aclaraciones: Sasha en este fic tiene 12 años y Tenma 13.

Aquí en este fic Sasha ya se había reencontrado con Tenma en el Santuario.

_Pensamiento_

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOOo: Cambio de escena.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOo oOoOOoOooOooOoOOoOooOooOoOOo OooOooO

Era un día tranquilo como todos pero con una pequeña diferencia, si adivinaron esa pequeña diferencia era que esta vez por una extraña razón la pequeña Sasha se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre. Esto debido a que sintió mucho dolor en su bajo vientre y vio que su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre, la pequeña se asustó tanto que…

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! – Gritó nuestra pequeña diosa haciendo que Sage llegara corriendo como alma que lleva el Hades y sobresaltado preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Athena? – Preguntó extrañado y la pequeña le contestó llorando.

-Sage creo que estoy herida porque… mi vestido está lleno de sangre – Dijo la pequeña niña llorando y Sage recordó que esto pasó también con la anterior Athena, sudó frío sin saber que hacer y le dijo.

-Emmm… sabe señorita Athena debería cambiarse y preguntarle a-a – Dudó un poco en decirle eso pero no tenia otra opción y esperó a que esto fuera lo mejor- A Tenma si a Tenma seguro el sabrá que contestarle – Le dijo esto pensando que tal vez el amigo de la infancia de Athena le ayudara con esto – Bueno señorita Athena cámbiese mientras yo le avisaré a todos los dorados que la dejen pasar por las 12 casas y que no se preocupen ni la sobre protejan para que no se sienta sofocada **(N/A: Que tramposo nos salió este ¬¬)** – Dijo esto último con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza al saber que la mayoría de ellos sobre todo Sísifo y Kardia sobreprotegían a la pequeña diosa y esta se sentía sofocada siempre.

Entonces la diosa asiente y le dice que se puede retirar para ella poder cambiarse eh ir a ver a su mejor amigo.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOo oOoOOoOooOooOoOOoOooOooOoOOo OooOooO

Vemos a una niña de cabello lila y con un vestido blanco bajar las escaleras que llevan al templo de Aries y se dirige hacia el coliseo para buscar a su mejor amigo, caminó un rato hasta que lo vio en medio de una pelea la cual ganó y la niña se acerco a el al ver que se formaría un pleito entre Tenma y el que perdió ósea Yato.

-Se ve claramente que hiciste trampa Tenma – Dijo un chico de cabello verdoso y ojos azules mirándolo retador.

-Pruébalo Yato – dijo el chico de cabello castaño y ojos rojos mirándolo de la misma forma.

Al escuchar eso Yato se enfureció e intentó golpear a Tenma pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él al ver que donde antes iba a golpear ahora había una chica abrazando a Tenma a la cual reconoció como Athena y luego habló.

-Señorita Athena ¿porque ah venido usted aquí a abrazar a este inepto? – Preguntó Yato pero luego se arrepintió al ver voltearse a la chica la cual lo mira con algo de enojo y reproche.

-Pues… resulta que este inepto como tú lo llamas es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y vine a verlo a él y de paso detener su pelea. Ah y por cierto el me llama por mi nombre y por eso el tiene el permiso de llamarme así **(N/A: Chúpate esa Yato XD)** – Le contestó la pequeña y Tenma al ver cómo quedó la cara de Yato al saber eso sonrío arrogante y le mando una mirada de superioridad.

-¿Sabes Sasha? Creo que deberíamos irnos porque capaz que ahora al querer este tarado golpearme tal vez te de a ti – Dicho esto la tomó de la mano y ella gustosa caminó con él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoo OooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOoOO oOooOoo

-Bueno Sasha ¿de que querías hablarme? – Dijo Tenma cuando llegaron a su cabaña.

-Bueno vine aquí porque Sage me dijo que tu sabrías contestarme – la niña suspiró y luego continuo mientras Tenma la miraba expectante –Bueno es que esta mañana me pare muy temprano a causa de que sentía mucho dolor en mi bajo vientre y luego me di cuenta de que mi vestido estaba manchado de sangre y pues… Sage me mandó aquí para que tú resolvieras mis dudas – terminó de decir Sasha y Tenma la miró con una expresión de terror por que el si sabía que era "eso" que le pasó a su amiga, pero luego pensó un poco y notó que el patriarca le dijo eso a Sasha para el no tener que explicarle tan vergonzoso tema. Y decidió que el ser libraría de tener que explicarle aquella "cosa" y que mejor que dejarle esa carga a los dorados, además que el como buen amigo la acompañaría a preguntarle a los dorados.

-Bueno solo se que eso que te pasó a ti se llama menstruación pero de ahí en más no se nada pero tengo una idea para averiguarlo – dijo sonriente y Sasha lo miró curiosa.

-¿Cómo averiguaremos según tú? – Preguntó la Chibi Athena al Pony con Alas y este la miro sonriente pero para sus adentros se estaba muriendo de la risa imaginándose las caras de los dorados cuando la chica les preguntara eso.

-Pues cómo va a ser pues vamos a preguntarles a los dorados ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo el chico y Sasha lo miró como si fuera un genio (**N/A: Si como no ¬¬)**.

-Que gran idea Tenma – dijo esto al tiempo de abrazarlo y a Tenma se le ocurrió algo y se felicitó para sus adentros.

-Bueno Sasha pero mi idea cuesta aunque no mucho en realidad, pero tienes que cooperar – Dijo esto y Sasha lo miró interrogante para luego preguntar.

-¿Y cual sería ese precio? – Dijo esto y Tenma acerco su propio rostro al de ella y luego le contestó.

-Sería que me regalaras tu primer beso – Dicho esto la chica se sonrojó pero ni tiempo le dio de contestar por que sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Ella no supo cuando la cordura la abandonó y comenzó a corresponder el beso. El chico lo notó y la tomó de la cintura al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua en la pequeña cavidad de su amiga, sus labios sabían a moras y eso lo alegró "_es mi sabor favorito" _se dijo y Sasha lo empujó al sentir que le hacía falta el oxígeno. Tenma jadeante solo la miró y sonrío arrogante al ver sus labios rojos e hinchados además de su tierno sonrojo.

-Oye no le digas a nadie por que después los dorados querrán matarme – Le dijo Tenma a Sasha y esta asintió.

-Oye Tenma ¿Por qué el beso? – Preguntó extrañada y Tenma solo sonrío.

-Por que desde que estábamos en Italia me gustabas y ahora yo seré el único que te bese – Dijo esto y Sasha sonrío.

-A mi también me gustas Tenma y no me arrepiento del beso – Le dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno a nadie le gustará que corrompa a una diosa virgen así que esto será nuestro secreto ¿Qué te parece? – Le dijo el moreno a la pelilila y esta asintió.

-Bueno Tenma mejor dejamos esto y vayamos a preguntarles a los dorados lo de "ese" asunto – Habló la chica y el moreno asintió.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOoo OoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOoOOo OooOoO

Los dos, llegaron a la escalinata que daba para el templo de Aries. Los dos estaban algo nerviosos pero aún así debían hacerlo… bueno eso solo va para la Chibi Athena por que el burro alado solo estaba para divertirse de lo lindo con las caras de vergüenza y terror de los dorados al hacer la mención de esos temas relacionados a la sexualidad **(N/A: Que mala onda deveras)**

-Bueno Sasha es la hora de hacer esto ¿estás lista? – Preguntó el Chibi Pony con alas y la pequeña diosa asintió.

Vemos que los dos niños llegan a templo de Aries custodiado por Shion, Tenma estaba que se moría de la risa pero se aguantaba por que sabía que lo que venia a continuación iba a ser algo épico. Shion los ve y los saluda.

-Buenos días chicos ¿que se les ofrece? – Preguntó cortésmente el caballero y Sasha le Preguntó.

-Shion ¿Qué es la menstruación? – Preguntó Athena y Shion quedó en Shock temporal y tartamudeo.

-¿Q-Q-Que pre-guntó? – Dijo este y Sasha le volvió a decir mientras Tenma se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Te pregunté ¿Qué es la menstruación? – Dijo una vez más la chica y Shion se puso nervioso.

-Pues vera no se como decirle ¿Qué tal si le pregunta a Aldebarán? Tal vez el sepa que decirle – Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia las demás casas a avisar a sus camaradas y reunirse en la sala patriarcal.

-Bueno ya que Shion resultó ser un cobarde será mejor seguir ¿no lo crees Sasha? – Dijo Tenma en tono burlón y Sasha suspiró para luego asentir.

**Casa de Tauro**

Los dos jóvenes van llegando al templo de Tauro y les salen varias gotas de sudor al ver la nota que Aldebarán dejo la cual decía.

"_estoy bebiendo licor con mi buen amigo Manigoldo de Cáncer, si es amigo pase si es enemigo espere a que se me pase la borrachera y poder derrotarlo _

_Atte. Aldebarán de Tauro"_

Al terminar de leer la nota la niña de cabello lila tenía una venita hinchándose en su sien al mismo tiempo que su cosmos se elevaba violentamente, sus ojos pasaron de ser esmeraldas a ser grises y su cabello ahora era de color dorado. Tenma al notar esto se asusta y la besa para calmarla lo cual funcionó y Sasha se tranquilizó.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEMEJANTES INÚTILES SEAN LOS QUE PROTEJAN LAS 12 CASAS! – Grito Sasha furiosa y Tenma le contestó.

-¡ESTO ES INAUDITO NO ES POSIBLE QUE DIGAN QUE UN APRENDIZ ES IRRESPONSABLE SI LOS MAESTROS SON PEORES! –Dijo Tenma.

-Pero bueno esto no servirá de nada asi que sigamos adelante ¿Te parece Tenma? – Preguntó la chica y el moreno le contestó.

-Claro que si vamos- dijo esto y continuaron.

Los dos adolescentes siguieron a las demás casa las cuales curiosamente estaban vacías y siguió asi hasta que llegaron al final de la casa de Piscis. Cuando caminaban rumbo a la sala patriarcal vieron que todos los dorados absolutamente todos estaban planeando que hacer para explicarle a su diosa como era eso de menstruación.

-¡OIGAN! – Gritó Sasha y los dorados se pusieron pálidos al escuchar y ver que la pequeña reencarnación de Athena caminaba hacia ellos acompañada de su mejor amigo Tenma.

Los dorados no sabían que hacer y empujaron a Asmita de Virgo para que le explicara ese "algo" que la diosa quería saber. Mientras tanto Tenma los miraba burlón y varios de ellos lo miraron con odio (léase: Manigoldo, Regulus y Kardia).

-Bueno ya que mis compañeros me "pidieron" que les explicara este tema lo voy a hacer – Dijo el caballero de Virgo y Tenma sudó frío.

-Oigan, oigan "les explicara" me suena a manada y según yo solo Sasha debería saber eso – Dijo esto para después recibir un zape por parte de Regulus de Leo.

-Por si no lo recuerdas ella es la señorita Athena y la llamarás como tal además de que gracias a ti estamos metidos en este problema asi que también se te explicara aquello aunque te mueras de la pena – Dijo Regulus sonriente y Sasha lo reprendió.

-Regulus te diré lo mismo que a Yato, Tenma es mi mejor amigo y por eso el me puede llamar por mi nombre el cual es Sasha – Dijo la pequeña niña, el felino solo asintió y miro con odio a Tenma el cual sonrío burlón pero algo cortó su sonrisa.

-Pero Regulus tiene razón en algo Tenma – Ese era Dohko el cual lo miró seriamente – Tu nos metiste en esto asi que ahora escucharas la platica de Asmita sobre la sexualidad dijo Dohko haciendo que todos miraran con una sonrisa en el rostro la expresión de horror de Tenma para después ver como era arrastrado por Asmita hasta Piscis para poder explicarles a los dos jóvenes sobre el tema de la sexualidad.

**2 horas después**

Se pueden apreciar a dos adolescentes con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y con cara de trauma. Al verlos, los dorados sintieron pena de ver a los dos chicos así.

-Se supone que solo nos hablaría sobre lo de la menstruación… - Habló Tenma y junto con Sasha gritó - ¡PERO NO ERA NECESARIO APRENDERNOS EL KAMASUTRA MALDITA SEA! – Exclamaron y los dorados solo abrieron más los ojos por que ahora entendían por que los chicos tenían esas caras y como no si cualquiera se traumaría si escuchara solo hablar de sexo por 2 horas o más. Eso sin duda era un golpe psicológico peor que una guerra santa contra Hades.

Bueno hasta aquí espero les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot, a mi en lo personal me gustó y me encantó escribirlo. Esta es mi versión de cómo Sasha se enteró de los cambios en una mujer y aprendió sobre el sexo.

Pobres de mis dorados imagínense tener que explicarle eso a una niña que no pasa de 12 años para mi seria mega vergonzoso.

Pero bueno me dejan review?

Hasta la próxima y espero que eleven sus cosmos al máximo y una cosa más ¿ustedes me creerían si les digo que este One-shot solo me tardó 20 minutos? Lo crean o no asi fue.

Ustedes dirán si le hago una segunda parte, si lo quieren díganmelo en un review les parece? CHAO.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA bueno al ver que mi fic **Menstruación **tuvo mucha aceptaciónharé una segunda parte aunque ahora las edades de los personajes serán Sasha: 14 y Tenma: 15 y eso será por que tendrá LEMON si escucharon bien LEMON. Aunque digamos que en este fic Tenma ya es muy experimentado en eso, de algo le sirvió aprenderse el Kamasutra en el fic anterior verdad? Pero como todos saben Sasha al ser la reencarnación de una diosa virgen pues es eso virgen y pues Tenma le dará una ayudadita para experimentar placer además que el también será beneficiado por ello (léase: Sexo).

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi y a la TOEI.

Aclaraciones: OoOOOoOOoOoOOoOOoO Cambio de escena

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOoo OoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOoOOo OooOoO

Después de que Sasha y Tenma tuvieran "La Charla" gracias a Asmita de Virgo se calmaron las un poco las cosas en el santuario, los dorados ahora sentían mucha mas vergüenza de hablar sobre el sexo y por eso no lo hacían.

Ahora Sasha podía salir mucho mas seguido debido a que chantajeaba a Sage por que nunca le dijo lo de la menstruación y por eso podía ver casi siempre a Tenma aunque el día de hoy sentía que algo bueno le pasaría y por ello estaba feliz.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOoo OoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOoOOo OooOoO

Tenma la esperaba en su cabaña por que tenia el presentimiento de que Sasha llegaría y no podía seguir evitándola. La había estado evitando desde hace una semana y la razón de esto era que ahora con solo ver a Sasha se sentía excitado.

La cabeza del moreno era un caos total al pensar en ver su escote, imaginándola gimiendo su nombre y… ¡Maldición! Ya debía de parar eso por que sentía que se estaba excitando, lo sentía en sus pantalones y ahora no tenia ganas de ir a mojarse con agua fría o irse a Rodorio a buscar a una chica a la cual cogerse y calmar esos instintos. Pero escucho la puerta de su cabaña abrirse para dejar ver a una chica de largos cabellos lilas que vestía un blanco vestido corto pero sin escote la cual lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza.

-Tenma ¿Por qué has estado evitándome acaso te hice algo? – Preguntó la chica al moreno el cual solo suspiró.

-No Sasha no me has hecho nada es solo que creo que no deberíamos vernos mas por que si sigo viéndote ahora siento que no podre contenerme – Habló el muchacho y Sasha lo miró enfadada y se acercó a el.

-¿Cómo que no podrás contenerte, de que diablos estás hablando? – Dicho esto Tenma la miró con una expresión de enfado y lujuria haciendo retroceder a Sasha hasta borde de la cama, Tenma sonrío al verla así y rápidamente cerró la puerta con seguro. Después se acerco a ella con rapidez, la tiró en la cama y se subió encima de Sasha.

-Te lo advertí Sasha, te dije que no podría contenerme y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias – dijo esto para después besarla violentamente, Sasha no pudo quitárselo de encima y después sintió como era despojada de su vestido para solo quedar en pantaletas y sujetador.

Tenma se acercó a su oído para después susurrarle – Ahora te voy a coger Sasha – Al decir esto Sasha sintió que se excitaba cuando le hablaba sucio y le susurró al chico – Pues tómame si eso es lo que quieres Pegaso – Tenma al escuchar eso la besó mientras desabrochaba el sujetador para después quitarlo.

Sasha sentía que la cordura la abandonaba al ser tocada por el moreno el cual era su amigo, su casi hermano, su amante… Tenma se inclinó y atrapo uno de los pezones entre sus labios, ante esta acción Sasha gimió con satisfacción y sin darse cuenta rozó su parte intima con el miembro de Tenma el cual soltó un gruñido para después llevar ambas manos al elástico de las pantaletas de su compañera y romperlas.

-ahh – gimió la chica al sentir el leve y placentero dolor cuando Tenma mordió suavecito su rozado pezón.

Tenma se despojó también de su demás ropa para quedar completamente desnudo y llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de la chica para estimularla. La joven diosa gemía y suspiraba con los toques que le daba el ahora caballero de Pegaso, el moreno recordó algo de la platica que le había dado Asmita de la sexualidad eh intento hacerlo. Tenma dejó de acariciar la intimidad de la joven, le abrió las piernas, se inclinó un poco y comenzó a devorar el dulce néctar que provenía de Sasha mientras la chica se retorcía de placer y jalaba un poco el cabello del chico incitándolo mas a seguir pero pronto Sasha experimentó lo que era un orgasmo y Tenma la recibió con tanto entusiasmo en su boca que hasta el mismo se sorprendió de eso.

Tenma sabia muy en el fondo que estaba loco por que a la mujer a la que estaba a punto de hacer suya no solo era una diosa si no que también era su amiga y su casi hermana pero, a el no le importó. Asi que se puso en posición para tomarle y poco a poco fue adentrándose en el interior de la chica la cual asi suaves gemidos de dolor pero soltó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando el joven atravesó la barrera que atesoraba su virginidad y el chico sintió como las uñas de su ahora mujer. El moreno esperó a que la chica se acostumbrara a la invasión, la joven empezó a sentir que el dolor enseguida se estaba convirtiendo en placer, el chico se dio cuenta y comenzó a embestirla suavemente pero entre mas tiempo pasaba mas fuerte eran las embestidas. Sasha sintió que llegaba al orgasmo a cada segundo que continuaban, Primero la joven pelilila llegó al orgasmo seguida de su amante. Tenma se dejó caer sobre Sasha la cual lo recibió en un abrazo y besó su coronilla, ante esto el chico sonrió con arrogancia y le dijo.

-Sasha… Te amo – Dijo el joven Pegaso a la chica que tenia debajo suyo y esta le contestó de vuelta.

-Yo también te amo Tenma y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó aquí hace algunos momentos – Le dijo con sinceridad y el chico le sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos vestirnos y tú deberías regresar a la sala patriarcal para que nadie sospeche – Dijo el caballero de Pegaso y Athena asintió.

Tenma se quitó de encima de Sasha, después de esto ambos jóvenes comenzaron a vestirse pero Sasha recordó algo y esperó a que Tenma terminara de vestirse para comentarle algo.

-Oye Tenma – Al decir esto Tenma se giró a mirarla y la miró confuso.

-¿Qué pasa Sasha? – Preguntó Tenma mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

-Bueno creo que tendrás que cuidar que mi falda no sea subida por el viento por que rompiste mis pantaletas y para mi desgracia hoy tengo un vestido corto – Al terminar de decir esto Tenma se sonrojó y recordó que en ese momento estaba demasiado excitado y por ende no se pudo resistir a romper las pantaletas de su pareja.

-Está bien te acompañare a la sala del patriarca para cuidar que no se te levante la falda – Aunque ahora que lo pienso si fue una gran ayuda aprendernos el Kamasutra cuando Asmita nos habló de la sexualidad ¿recuerdas Sasha? – Dijo esto y Sasha se sonrojó por que lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero bueno… vámonos ¿quieres? – le dijo a su pareja y este asintió.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOoo OoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOoOOo OooOoO

Entonces caminaron hasta atravesar las 12 casas las cuales estaban oscuras debido a que la noche había caído ya y Tenma antes de irse se aseguró de no ver a nadie y la besó rápidamente y Sasha le correspondió. Tenma pensó que no habían sido descubiertos pero estaba totalmente equivocado por que escondidos entre las sombras estaban los 12 caballeros dorados más el patriarca, uno que otro aprendiz (léase: Saro, Serinsa, Teneo) y los caballeros que fueron aprendices de los dorados (léase: Yato, Tsubaki, Lacaille y Rusk) los cuales veían todo pasmados y dispuestos a ir a separarlos pero el patriarca los detuvo.

-Caballeros esto no es nada nuevo por que esto pasó en la anterior guerra santa con la anterior Athena a la cual llamábamos Hope* y el anterior Pegaso llamado Gabriel*, ellos dos se amaban pero tuvieron que dejar su amor para salvar el mundo – Dijo Sage sorprendiendo a todos – Creo que ahora ellos se merecen estar juntos por que al fin y al cabo lograron salvar a el mundo por esa razón nosotros estamos aquí, vivos.

Sísifo y Kardia aun no estaban del todo convencidos ya que la querían como a una hermana menor pero después de todo el patriarca tenia razón. Pero decidieron seguir viendo para ver si lograban escuchar algo más.

-Oye Tenma me tengo que ir adentro por que comenzó a hacer viento y no traigo pantaletas debido a que tu las rompiste – dijo risueña y Tenma se rio con ella pero los caballeros al escuchar esto al igual que Sage salieron de su escondite sorprendiendo a la joven pareja.

-¡TENMA ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO COMO TE ATREVISTE A PROPASARTE CON LA SEÑORITA ATHENA! –Yato y Sage les pidió a todos que se calmaran.

-Debemos calmarnos tal vez solo era una broma ¿verdad señorita Athena? –dijo Sage esperanzado de que su diosa no haya sido corrompida.

-Etto… pues – Tartamudeo Athena al sentir varias miradas sobre ella.

-Patriarca acabo de confirmar que Athena ya no es virgen – dijo Asmita sorprendiendo a todos sobretodo a los aludidos.

-¿Y como rayos lo sabes? – preguntó Regulus a Asmita.

-Lo se por que leí los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes, además que mediante el aroma de una mujer se sabe si es virgen o no lo es– dijo con seriedad y todos voltearon a ver a los dos jóvenes que retrocedían tratando de huir de ellos.

-Oigan tenemos una buena explicación para esto – Pero vio con terror que todos los miraban con enojo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! – Gritaron ambos jóvenes para después Tenma correr con Sasha en brazos hacia algún lugar alejado y huir de la furia de los caballeros y aprendices.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOoo OoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOoOOo OooOoO

Aclaraciones:

Hope*: Según muy buenas fuentes, asi le decían Sage y Hakurei a la Athena del siglo XVI.

Gabriel*: Según mis fuentes asi se llama el anterior caballero de Pegaso

Notas de Autora:

Bueno aquí les traje la segunda parte de lo que seria mi fic **Menstruación **por petición de algunos autores y por recomendación de Suki90 no puse notas de autora en la historia y es cierto lo que ella me dijo pero en mi anterior fic yo puse notas de autora por que me dijeron unas amigas que así le hiciera. Pero bueno espero les guste y los que leen **La Promesa de Amor **creo que me demorare un poco por que estoy bloqueada en ese fic si pudieran darme ideas para ese fic se los agradecería mucho y asi tal vez regrese con la continuación de ese fic mas pronto de lo que creen.

¿Me dejan review?

Tiempo en que tarde escribiendo este fic: 15 minutos.

Hora de comienzo: 2:00 pm

Hora de término: 2:15


	3. El destino de las gemelas

Lo se me tarde mucho pero aquí tienen el ultimo capitulo de **"El destino de Athena y Pegaso"**

**OoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOOoOoO**

Se puede ver a dos jóvenes que no pasan de los 15 años cargando cada quien a un bebé. Hace 2 meses que la joven reencarnación de Athena había dado a luz y Tenma de Pegaso había estado cuidándola y apoyándola durante todo el embarazo.

-oye Tenma tengo algo que decirte – Dijo la pelilila y captó la mirada de Tenma que tácitamente le dijo que la escuchaba – Yo se que nosotros no sobreviviremos a esta guerra y me preocupa que dejemos a las niñas solas – Dijo tristemente la muchacha y Tenma la miró con comprensión ya sabiendo eso.

-Yo también estoy consciente de eso pero no podemos hacer nada, solo podemos confiar en que Shion pueda cuidar de ellas – Dijo el castaño y Athena lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes que el es uno de los sobrevivientes de esta guerra? – Preguntó Sasha y Tenma suspiró.

-Bueno te lo diré pero tú primero dime como es que puedes ver el futuro – Dijo Tenma sin rodeos y la joven se sorprendió más pero al final sonrió.

-Bueno eso es hereditario pues tal vez tú nunca lo llegaste a saber pero como en esta era no bajé de la estatua de Athena como es tradición y nací en un vientre humano pues digamos que tuve suerte de haber nacido como hija de la reencarnación de Casandra – Al decir esto Tenma sonrió y prosiguió a contestarle a su novia sobre como supo eso de Shion.

-Bueno digamos que tengo un don, el cual consiste en mirar a las personas a los ojos para poder leerles la mente – Dijo Pegaso tranquilo y la joven lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Ahora entiendo como es que siempre sabias cuando hacia travesuras en el orfanato - Dijo la pelilila con nostalgia.

-Aunque ahora que lo dices Sasha eso significa que Alone también posee esta habilidad ¿no es así? – Preguntó el muchacho y la joven mujer suspiró para después asentir.

-El sabe que perderá la guerra pero el que lo sabe es Alone no Hades, por que cuando el usa este don solo lo hace cuando puede controlar por momentos totalmente su cuerpo – Explicó Sasha y Tenma al escuchar esto se llenó de alivio.

-Bueno sabiendo que vamos a morir tenemos que pasar mas tiempo con Delia y Deidre ¿No te parece? – Dijo Pegaso, Athena lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió mirando a su hija Delia.

-Tienes razón Tenma y si no mal recuerdo dijiste que nos llevarías al lago para jugar con las niñas – Dijo la jovencita y el moreno asintió.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOo oOoOOoOooOoO

Se puede ver a dos bebé iguales entre si jugando en un campo lleno de flores cerca de un grande y hermoso lago de agua cristalina. Toda la tarde los chicos y las bebés se la pasaron jugando y se divirtieron mucho como cuando Tenma aventó a Sasha al lago y ella lo arrastró con el, cuando las niñas fueron adornadas con una corona de flores cada una, en fin el objetivo era divertirse y los dos jóvenes desearon que esta horrible guerra en la que estaban metidos fuero solo una pesadilla pero para su desgracia y de sus hijas no todo fue como esperaban, por que al fin y al cabo ellos en esa era no estaban destinados a criar a sus hijas y las gemelas no estuvieron destinadas a morir en esa batalla ni a recibir todo el amor de sus padres.

_**13 años después **_

Unas jóvenes con máscara caminaban juntas hombro a hombro, decididas a enfrentar todo aquello que se viniera en frente por que sus padres hubieran hecho lo mismo, por que ellos murieron con honor junto con su tío para poder protegerlas, no les negaron seguir viviendo y ahora ellas estaban a punto de ir a la batalla. Esta vez no pelearían como la Grulla ni el Águila sino como Delia y Deidre, las hijas de la reencarnación de Athena y el del caballero de Pegaso. No dudaron en enfrentarse a los guerreros de Ares ni tampoco a morir juntas al sellar al dios. Por que ahora su destino fue el mismo que el de su familia, morir para proteger a todos aquellos que amaban y a los inocentes que no tenían nada que ver en ese estúpido conflicto ocasionado por el egoísmo de los dioses. Por que por sobre todas las cosas ellas eran amazonas y lo seguirían siendo aunque eso siempre las llevara a la muerte, por que estaban orgullosas de ser humanas, hijas de una diosa guerrera y del asesino de dioses. Y lo ultimo que se dijeron entre ellas fue _Te amo por ser mi hermana y perdónenos Oka-sama, Oto-sama y tío Alone _después de eso ellas murieron siendo felices pero siempre estarían unidas después de la muerte gracias a la _**Cadena de Flores**_.

OoOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOo oOoOOoOooOoO

Bueno esta es mi forma de pensar de lo que pasó con las gemelas, por que en cierto modo estaban destinadas a luchar por el simple hecho de ser hijas de la diosa de la guerra y del asesino de dioses y aun as por ser parte de la orden de su madre.

Cualquier cosa, comentario, critica constructiva sugerencias, ideas son bien recibidas, pueden mandarme un PM o en un review me lo dicen.

Se les quiere. Adiós

Athena Chibi


End file.
